The Good, The Bad, and The Beautiful
by Dragonsgem611
Summary: What will happen to a maid that is issued to the Sohma Family. Why is she issued to the family and will she figure out their secret?
1. Default Chapter

The Good, The Bad, and The Beautiful  
  
Chapter 1- The Beginning  
  
Now I know what you're thinking. She's a freak for combining vampires and FB together... but hear me out. I   
  
like drama, but all I was thinking of was Brad Pitt and Tom Cruise which led to Interview With a Vampire  
  
'til that's all I could think about along with FB.R&R!  
  
Uh...Oh yeah! I was supposed to do a disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own FB, but I wish I owned Brad Pitt and I wish Tom Cruise would go blonde(literally).  
  
A dark haired news reporter was waiting in the middle of the room.He thought this was   
  
another lunatic craving attention, but what was he to lose he was in trouble with his job   
  
anyway. What was he to do nothing like this never happended. On the other half of the negative   
  
side, his boss didn't exactly want to keep him on the job.  
  
Then she entered. She was walking towards him and wondering if to be unsure or just   
  
to come out and tell the world about the pain that had tortured her so much.  
  
"Ah, you're here!" said the man anxiosly.  
  
"Yes, I see you brought voice recording equipment."   
  
"Yes, but don't worry this recorder will keep you annoynomous."  
  
"Oh no, I am not worried not all, so how should I start? Trickery,love, and treachery   
  
or when I met them?"  
  
"Whatever is best for you."  
  
Flashback(she'll talk in parenthesis, same with the News Reporter)  
  
Five Years Ago  
  
(The Women:I was a young thief waiting for a great oppurtunity, of course I couldn't be patient  
  
I had my whole life to live and I couldn't die. So naturally I was a maid-for-hire, it was the   
  
perfect plan, but to my misfortune that I would end up with the Sohma Family)  
  
From now on the younger women is D.J.(Dragon's Jewel)  
  
D.J.:Ok, here we go. Remember must be obedient,sweet, and look innecent and they won't suspect a   
  
thing. Ok knock on the door.  
  
knock knock  
  
The door opened, then snapped shut as soon as she got in  
  
D.J.:Uh... hello?  
  
talk black haired man with a high aristocratic voice walked up  
  
Man: Hello. You must be Vixen Drae.  
  
D.J.:Yes, but call me D.J.  
  
Man:thinking Just smile because she's cute.  
  
D.J.: Ummm...dude...you can stop shaking my hand now.  
  
Man: Oh... right! By the way my name's Shigure.  
  
D.J.: Nice to meet you.  
  
Shigure: Well, you are such a beautiful girl.  
  
smash!Bonk!  
  
There was a grey haired boy over the fallen Shigure  
  
Boy: Must you always be that way?  
  
Shigure: Well, nice to meet you too. By the way this is our new maid D.J.   
  
D.J.:Hello  
  
Boy: My name Yuki Sohma.  
  
D.J.: Hi.  
  
Yuki: Shigure, AKITO wants to see her.  
  
Shigure: Hmmm... oh I see. I suppose he would.  
  
(Older D.J.:We came to Akito's room. I had to go in by myself, that isn't the best thing in the  
  
world.  
  
News Reporter: I don't understand. Who's Akito?  
  
Older D.J.: The Head od The Family. Not the greatest by the way.)  
  
knock knock  
  
Akito: Come in.  
  
(Older D.J.: He was a sickly kind of guy with dark grey hair and he wore a kimono most the time.  
  
And to add to this, he was more like a tyrant than a the head of the family. At night I swore I could   
  
hear screaming.)  
  
Akito: Shut the door.  
  
(Older D.J.: We sat there for what seemed to be hours.)  
  
Akito: So you're my new maid.  
  
D.J.: Well when you say "my" do you mean your's or mean the families?  
  
Akito: Silence! From now on you are only to speak when spoken to. Understand?  
  
D.J.: Yes sir.  
  
Akito: Which brings us to our next topic... The Rules.  
  
1)You're only to talk to me and Hatori (you'll meet him soon)  
  
2)You clean all the houses, not just the Main House (this house)  
  
3)Besides being a maid, you'll help Hatori, our doctor (mine especially).  
  
4)You're never to leave the mansion, unless grocery shopping. Hatori will escort you.  
  
5)Don't ever walk into the rooms with circles on them.  
  
Are we clear?  
  
D.J.: Of course sir.  
  
Akito: Do you know good medicine?  
  
D.J.:Do you mean in a critical time or stuff like a cold.  
  
Akito: Both  
  
D.J.: Yeah.   
  
Akito: You know if you break one of my rules I'll know. And if so you'll pay dearly.   
  
D.J.: How dearly?  
  
Akito: Maybe this will just give you something to think about. Now sign this contract.  
  
I'll skip the contract thing, b/c you already know most everyone's flaw in contract signing is  
  
they never read it.  
  
Akito:I'll see you tonight.not in that way You may go now.  
  
You confused now. I hope not, please Review. If I offended you fav. character sorry.DON'T SEND FLAMES!!!!!  
  
LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL! I am very perky today. 


	2. Hatori and DINNER!

Ch.2-Hatori  
  
((Hey I am so sorry but my computer's weird and it won't show barrier  
  
lines so I'll use double parenthesis for my words and semi-colons for   
  
thinking and stuff. Oh yeah I'm the bomb! Well, my friends are kind   
  
enough to send reviews. Thanks guys... gotta love friends. Oh well on  
  
with thethe second chappie. Why am I always so perky with Fanfics?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FB, but it still rocks!))  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Akito: I said you may go.  
  
;she nodded and left;  
  
(Older D.J.: Anyway. I walked to my room silently, and every treach-  
  
erous thought went thru my mind. I was worried about if I was not the   
  
only demon in the house.)  
  
Shigure: Well, here's your room. I hope we'll see each other around.  
  
;Yuki dragged Shigure by the ear out of the room;  
  
Yuki: Bye, Mrs.D.J.  
  
;she bowed and they left;  
  
D.J.: Now that that's over time for a little look around.  
  
;she walks out of her room very silently;  
  
(Older D.J.: I walked around a bit, but nothing to valuable except candle  
  
sticks. The main house was very old and traditional, but how was I going   
  
to find anything if I was only limited to so many rooms. I walked the   
  
halls around Akito's room all the doors it seemed had circles on them.  
  
I thought for this moment I won't use my powers just yet, ningens would  
  
think I was crazy staring at a door blankly.  
  
News Reporter: So you can see thru walls like SUPERMAN!  
  
Older D.J.: I rather not be compared to an idiot like him, but yes.  
  
News Reporter: Wait he's real.  
  
Older D.J.: Was, but are we talking about him, by the way he never really   
  
did all that stuff they say he did.)  
  
;A tall man with hair over one of his eyes walked up behind her and tapped   
  
her on the shoulder;  
  
Man: You should be here.  
  
D.J.: AH!  
  
Man: Oh, I didn't mean to frighten you.  
  
D.J.: You didn't! I'm D.J., the families new maid.Oops, I mean never mind  
  
forget I talked, oh no, I talked again, please don't tell Akito;thinking;  
  
Why should I care?  
  
Man: Don't worry. You're ok, I'm Hatori, it's ok to talk to me.  
  
D.J.: Damnit, that's where you scared me.  
  
Hatori: Excuse me?  
  
D.J.: I mean you're very good at scaring people like that.  
  
Hatori: Sorry. Let me show you where you'll be working.  
  
;skip to Hatori's office;  
  
Hatori: Ok, you will be working here. Now I assume Akito's told you what you   
  
are to be doing tonight.;thinking; Although I think it's to early for that.  
  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""Flashback"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
Akito:;sarcastically; This is our new maid. I just want her to feel comfort-  
  
able.  
  
Hatori: But Akito this is a little extreme. For all we know she is a regular  
  
girl.  
  
Akito: No, her resumee it was on the phone. Her voice seems right on the ball.  
  
Hatori: But that's a voice. What if she finds out.  
  
Akito: Then you will erase her knowing and we'll try over again! But she has   
  
the job no interviews and no letting her slip away! Are we clear!;cough cough;  
  
Hatori: Akito, are you all right?  
  
Akito: ;cough; Yes, just get her on the job... and get me to my bed;cough;   
  
;faint;  
  
''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''End of Flashback'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
  
Hatori:;thinking; Sure she'll help you, but this won't help us.  
  
;unthinking; So are we clear?  
  
D.J.: Yes, that's my desk and it's a pretty desk.  
  
Hatori: Don't touch anything behind my desk.  
  
;D.J. looks at a photo of a girl;  
  
(Older D.J.: It was a beautiful photo of a girl. She looked happy and free   
  
spirited. How I hated it.)  
  
D.J.: She must be very special to you.  
  
Hatori: What?!  
  
D.J.: The girl in that photo. She must have been special for her to be casual   
  
in a business backround.  
  
Hatori:;smiles; Yes, she was.  
  
;clocks chimes 6:00PM;  
  
D.J.: Oh my GAWD!I have to make dinner.  
  
Hatori: That would be part of the job. You have to stop by Akito's to check up on   
  
him every 2 hours. His meds are close to his bed it's hard to miss them. And make   
  
sure at dinner you get in and out of the dining room.  
  
D.J.:Ok  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Dinner!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
D.J.: Ok. I heard none like chicken so we're having my SPECIAL EXTRA SPICY HOT  
  
CAJUN GUMBO! Be cautious, it once sent someone to the hospital 'cause they  
  
didn't eat it...  
  
Hatsuharu: Dig in!  
  
;everything started splatering on the walls, but everyone got their gumbo;  
  
D.J.: right.VV'  
  
Hatsuharu: I don't get it, this isn't hot!  
  
D.J.: 3...2...1!  
  
Ayame: OOOWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everone but Akito: HOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!;smoke and fire comes out from mouths  
  
and ears;  
  
Momiji: Ow... this is hot and spicy! I like this maid Akito.  
  
D.J.: Oh, here's some water...you'll need it.  
  
Akito: How did you make it so spicy?  
  
D.J.: Peppers and spices.  
  
Akito: You had to have used something else?  
  
D.J.: Nope.  
  
Akito:Hmm.  
  
D.J.: I'll be in my room if you need any thing. Oh and if you feel queasy during  
  
the night drink club soda and suck on some peppermint.  
  
Everyone but Akito: Ugn...  
  
Akito: It wasn't that bad.  
  
  
  
R&R. If I heart anyone's feelings then I'm sorry. This is a little short, but to say to my   
  
friend Crystal :P or Nener, nener, nener...this is full of Hatori. Nah, but he's a big part  
  
of this fic.Ok bye!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. That Night

Ch. 3- That Night...  
  
DG: How weird was that? Well, this scene doesn't have any yaoi (I think I spelled that right)in it. =-P.  
  
Disclaimer: I own no Furuba except a DVD and a couple of mangas.  
((Older DJ: So there were too many upset stomaches and one angry Hatori.  
News Reporter: So what happened?  
Older DJ: I was cleaning the dining room...))  
  
DJ: Damn, this place is a gold mine. A filthy gold mine, but a gold mine.  
;beep, beep;  
DJ: What?! Oh, time for crappy's meds.  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
;knock,knock;  
DJ: Akito time for your.  
;opens the door; ;no one's there;  
DJ:Meds?  
;screaming in the distance;  
DJ: What the Hell?! Oh well, sounded like torture. What fun.  
She goes out to the hall to hear the screams again. She starts heading toward the loud screams of pain.  
  
DJ:;thinking; It's coming from that last door. It doesn't have a circle on it, maybe I could.  
The door opens...  
  
Akito:What are you doing?  
DJ: I was looking for you. It's time for your meds and you weren't there.  
Akito: That's very nice, but next time just wait for me in my room.  
DJ: Yessir. I thought I heard screaming. Is everything ok in there?  
Akito: Screaming?! That must've been your imagination.  
DJ:?.? Ok.  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Back to Akito's Room:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
DJ: There you go. Meds all taken. I'll come back in 2 hours.  
Akito: Why go?  
DJ: Because you don't want me here.  
Akito: I need to know more about our new maid/assistant who makes wonderful gumbo.  
DJ: It wasn't that great. I just used 80 dried out chili peppers from Louisiana, 10 types of hot sauce, and a top secret recipe.  
Akito: What is it?  
DJ: Can't tell ya.  
Aktio: Why?  
DJ: It's imported.  
Akito: I'll leave it at that. Aren't you the least bit curious or angry why you can't leave.  
DJ: No, because you must have a reason and my friends are old family friends.  
Akito: How big's your family?  
DJ: 4 or 5 people. Ma's dead.  
Akito: I'm sorry. Why'd you get so many highlights? Especially the 3 green ones over your left eye?  
DJ: Can't tell ya.  
Akito: Why not?  
DJ: 'Cause I said!  
Akito: 'Cause YOU said!  
DJ: Yeah!  
Akito: You'll do as I say!  
DJ: Why are we getting all work up about something as stupid as my hair?  
Akito: I don't know. DJ: I'll be back Akito.  
Akito: Why?  
DJ: Because it's pointless to talk when we'll fight about stuff I'm not paid to talk about.  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::In the Hallway:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Yuki limps to get to his room.  
DJ: Master Yuki. Why are you limping? Yuki: Don't mind it. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble for talking to me.  
DJ:I won't. Come on let's get you to your room.  
Yuki: No! Don't touch... I'm ok?  
DJ: Huh? You have cuts and bruises. How can you say you're ok?  
Yuki:;thinking; I didn't transform?  
DJ: Come on. We need to treat those.  
Akito: Leave him. Let him walk to his room. As for you we need to talk.  
DJ: I said "no" alright. He won't make it to his room without falling at least 10 times.  
Akito: You have disobeyed my rules. I will teach you manners.  
Yuki: Akito, don't!  
Akito: Stay out of this! You have disgraced this family.  
Yuki: Yessir.  
DJ: You're going to take that?  
Akito: Yuki, hallroom.  
Yuki limps back to the room down the hall.  
DJ: So.  
Akito: Go to my room...NOW!  
DJ: Fine, I'll go.  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""Akito's Room(again)"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
((News Reporter: So what'd he do?  
Older DJ: You'll find out. So I entered his room, only he'd pulled out some knives...))  
  
Akito: You have disobeyed my rules, on the first day.  
DJ: What? You gonna fire me?  
Akito: No, just teach you some manners.  
DJ: With knives?  
Akito: You'll learn this is for your own good.  
DJ: Hmm.  
Akito: Do you enjoy knives?  
DJ: Yes.  
Akito: Good. Hatori! Shigure!  
Hatori: Sorry.  
Shigure: This won't hurt too bad.  
DJ was strapped to the wall.  
Akito: You may leave now.  
Hatori and Shigure leave while DJ and Akito are just staring at each other.  
DJ:;thinking; I'll act like he's hurting me.  
Akito: What are your thoughts right now?  
DJ:;sarcastically;I'm terrified that you're going to hurt me .  
Akito:Don't use that tone with me!;slaps her;  
;DJ laughs:  
Akito: What's so funny?  
DJ: Is that the best you got?  
;starts slitting her arms and face;  
DJ:;smiles; ;whispers; Loser.  
Finally Akito is fed up and takes her to another room. This one was a circle room.  
It was a torture room, it was one of the several rooms that was used to torture Yuki. Chains, stretch boards,  
whips, you name he had it.  
  
DJ: Nice room.  
Akito: You like? It's one of my favorites.  
DJ: Great.  
Akito: Why do you like pain?  
DJ: Another thing I can't tell you.  
Akito: How about this: I ask you a question and ignore a rule.  
DJ: Make it 2.  
Akito: Ok, then 2 rules ignored, if you answer.  
DJ: Fine, ask away.  
Akito: Why'd you come here?  
DJ: Sensed wealth and mystery.  
Akito: Have you ever cared for anyone but yourself?  
DJ: Yes... no.  
Akito: Truthful.  
DJ:Yes.  
Akito: Who?  
DJ: 2 questions.  
Akito: Damn.  
DJ: Too bad. Now for those rules. I can go into circle rooms and talk to whomever I please.  
Akito: No.  
DJ: But our deal!  
Shigure: She's right. You did make a deal.  
Akito: Fine.  
Shigure and DJ: YEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! .  
Akito.  
Shigure: I can't wait to show you to the family!  
DJ:KEWL!  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""Akito and Hatori""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
Akito: Hmm.  
Hatori: I'm surprised you gave in that easily.  
Akito: I have plan.  
Hatori: What's that?  
Akito: I'll never tell.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::End of Chappie::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
DG: So that good? YEA!!!!!!!!!! Now this has nothing to do with me.Ok? That's to weird.If I hurt anyone's feelings...sorry, but nobody likes every story they read.  
R&R, but no flames please.:P 


End file.
